narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lightning Release Chakra Mode
Increase in Strength Cooltamerboy, we have no idea if that chakra cloak increases anything other than strength. Either provide proof, or stop adding it. Also, that picture shows the Raikage preforming an attack that seems similar to Killer Bee's Lightning Plough Hot Sword. As it might be a different technique than the one described here, that picture doesn't fit in this article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Well i'll get another image, but it does increase strength because raikage was able to damage the wall greatly by an elbow smash on jugo? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC). ::So? That might have been natural strength or another technique entirely. There's no proof he's also activating his muscles with that chakra cloak. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::CTB, could u sort it out here, and then decide weather to add it or not....Very annoying when u keep getting mails during a revert war...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 12:16, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::But compare the punch in the wall he did and the one he did by using elbow smash on jugo? You can see the damage was bigger and it was an elbow smash not a punch? Cooltamerboy (talk) 13:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC). :::::Oh Titans.../sigh /painedsigh /morepainedsigh We've got a thread about the Raikage using some sort of Lightning Cloak or something (Man I wished I named the article that earlier), everything he does while IN the cloak stems from that. No more no less. I hope this ends the confusion, but...somehow I doubt it...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well somehow I think your's answer's correct. But i still think we should add the words and strength? Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC). :As far as we know, the chakra cloak only does one thing: increase speed. Until there is evidence, we cannot say it does anything else. We have no idea how strong the Raikage is without that cloak or what other powers he may have. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Then we'll just have to wait. Cooltamerboy (talk) 08:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC). Speed How do we know if it's as fast at FTG? :One of the Raikage's escorts mentioned that with the raiton armor, Raikage would be as fast as the Konoha Yellow Flash. Omnibender - Talk - 23:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, that statement doesn't necessarily mean the Raikage is as fast as the Flying Thunder God Technique. Shī might simply have been referring to the Fourth Hokage's normal speed. Then again, this article doesn't claim the Raikage is as fast as the Flying Thunder God Technique with this technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Can we have the comparison sourced? I can't seem to find it anywhere. User:Master Shannara Actually it isn actual speed i think its more like how fast his neurotransmitters are buzzing, therefore lessening reaction time and making the muscles respond faster His speed increase is so great, he could dodge Amaterasu, which is considered instant. Shall we take a look at how Amaterasu works? *NOTE* This is my explanation for the technique and the one that makes the most sense to me *UNNOTE* Amaterasu activates at the focal point of the users vision. The sense of sight works when light from the outside world is beamed into our eyes. IT is focused by the lens onto the retina, where it is carried by the optic nerve to the brain for interpretation. Amaterasu, in a way, "rests" on the retina, where it waits for an image to hit it. Once it does, the light is reflected back to the initial target with Amaterasu traveling as well. This would make Amaterasu a speed-of-light attack. If A could dodge that from about 20 feet, then that would place him somewhere between relativistic and Chuck Norris. Gaara blocked it not out of speed, but how long it took for Sasuke's eyes to adjust focus between two targets. That gave Gaara enough time to bring up his shield. Please respond to this and tell me what u think! ~Akatsuki Rulz~ :This isn't a forum. Omnibender - Talk - 23:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Lariat Does Lariat belong under the directly derived jutsu? Or does it not go there, because it can be done with Killer Bee's jinchuriki transformation?--Enoki911 (talk) 02:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.mangareader.net/93-28731-16/naruto/chapter-460.html Concern over surprise I have generally let this slide, but I cannot help but feel there is there is a difference in perspective to how Darui reacted to seeing C use this technique. To me it looks like shock and worry over simply surprise. The exclamation mark, that diamond shaped thing which shows that attention has been grabbed (does that have a name?), and the eye and mouth seem open in surpise. On their own it is reasonable to say just surprise, but having all three seems like overkill or a different message. Finally, there is the drop of sweat (did he sweat at any other different time). Moreover, each technique is supposed to have a flaw/downside (Rasenshuriken with the chewing up the user's cells to the enormous chakra drain), where is this ones shown (especially since this plays with the brain)? Darui should have a reason to be concerned and to me he is showing it, yet when I put that in, it gets removed. Please explain. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 06:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :It looks more like reacting to the news of Sasuke killing so many samurai, "I can sense a lot of chakras disappering! It must be Sasuke!" then he has the strong reaction. Arrancar79 (talk) 06:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::This technique has shown no signs of having a downside. At all. ::Even if Darui is concerned there, it most likely is because of how the Raikage is taking Sasuke's presence, rather than him using this technique. After all, the Raikage was taking this extremely serious. Enough so to even give up his limbs. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 06:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Reasonable, but he never showed the same reaction again, the closest would be A and his leg almost meeting that blaze jutsu, and when Sussan'o blocked that attack he and Co. unleased. Even with Madara giving his evil plan he was calmer (except for the whole 'Everything will become one with me' part, and even that was fairly calm). Plus, the timing of the response seems to indicate the jutsu not Sasuke (not to mention the things said in C and Darui's minds. Plus, when we first saw Rasenshuriken we saw no downside, or Susann'o, for a little bit (collapsing, arm busted up, coughing up blood,etc), yet we do http://www.mangareader.net/93-348-16/naruto/chapter-343.html know that each jutsu is to have a weakness in proportion to its power. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 07:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Raikage hadn't even used the jutsu when Darui reacts. As far as a down side to every jutsu, 90% of the time it is a tactical down side like Chidori without the Sharingan. Rasenshuriken was forbidden because of the potentially permanent physical damage it could cause Naruto. Arrancar79 (talk) 07:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Him never showing that reaction again isn't that odd. That's the moment he realised how serious the Raikage was taking this. Afterwards, he wouldn't be surprised about it any more and would just do his job. The RAikage activating this technique was most likely the indication of how serious he was. :::::If this technique was the reason of their reactions and did have some sort of downside, they would have probably shown more concern throughout the fight. Downsides usually become more pronounced with extended use. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Very well, I will let the matter go. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 08:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Jugo's Blast Did Jugo really hit the Raikage with his blast during their fight? I know it was a point-blank attack, but the raikage was easily fast enough to dodge it, as he could dodge Amaterasu with ease. This could probably be left out.Pacifista15 (talk) 04:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) No jugo's blast didn't hit the raikage he dodged it just like he did with amaterasu--Charmanking2198 (talk) 12:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Influence? Is it just me, or is this technique remarkably similar to the Dragon Ball Z technique Lightning Aura? http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Aura Just wondering if it should be mentioned?ZPRN (talk) 17:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know about the anime, but in the manga Nappa's aura only has a lightning-appearance for about a page. If Lightning Armor is to be based on anything from Dragon Ball, I think Super Saiyan 2 has a much stronger likeness. ~SnapperT ''' 18:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right, I just figured since they're both kind of the same principle (and they're both capable of hacking off human limbs), Lightning Armour might have come about partially thanks to Dragon Ball. (Kishimoto's admitted having been influenced by Toriyama's work, right?) Maybe not though, it's not particularly important. ZPRN (talk) 18:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Capabilities I would like to know all properties from the lightning release armor. So the Raikage has enhanced speed, agility, reflexes and strenght, and he can cut things with his hands and arms. But what else? :Everything we know about A's armour is in his article.--Cerez365™ 19:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::But what would happen if someone who's not as bulky as the Raikage uses the Raiton no Yoroi? Would he be as strong and fast as the Raikage? --ShenLong Kazama (talk) 17:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::He'd be both slower ''and faster. As you can see with the following: ::: 234 + \left( \frac{\left(tw\right)^2}{5θ - ma} \right) = how the fuck should we know? :::~SnapperT '' 17:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: D-W-L!--Cerez365™ 18:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What the hell? Please explain. --ShenLong Kazama (talk) 19:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :What all of that means is that there's no way we'd know the answer to the question you just posted because we're not Masashi Kishimoto. Also, this isn't a forum.--Cerez365™ 19:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey guyz, tell you something, as wind, earth and lightning are relaed by the strong weak bond, the lightning release armour can protect the user against these,but what about water and fire? Water may cause the user to electrocute themselves and fire may just pass through the armour and burn them, won't they? (talk) 11:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) sk :Why would he get electrocuted by adding water when hes totally fine with lightning completely surrounding him? we cant say about the others but it has been said to offer defence as raikage was impressed sasuke got through it. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 12:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) vs Rasenshuriken Its already mentioned that this armour can defend the user from a chidori. According to last manga chapter (554), the lightning armour defended the 3rd raikage from a rasenshuriken (a wind release technique that maybe has kyubi's chakra) . I think this should be mentioned in the article to show the fact that this lightning armour is also an effective protection against a S-rank wind release ninjutsu which is expected to be stronger than a lightning technique.-- (talk) 13:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sandaime was protected by his body not the lightning armour. Wind is stronger than lightning.--Cerez365™ 13:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And Edo Tensei regeneration. I highly doubt that the Raikage would be able to do anything if his chakra network were to be suffer the effects of the Rasenshuriken. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Looking closely at chapter 554, the lightning release armour not only surrounds the user but the clothing that they are also wearing, including the rope belt around the Third's waist. On page 5, the blade of the Rasenshuriken easily cuts through this belt in spite of the armour. So, to answer the original question, the lightning release armour definitely '''doesn't protect the Third from Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Four finger nukite Hum since the Nukite is a Lightning Release jutsu, and since it was never seen done separately should it be added to the listed of derived Jutsu's like most of A's arsenal...since it's apparently clear that this is a move that takes advantage of the Lightning chakra on the Armor...any opinions? :I don't see how it should be a derivative technique per se. If it's anything like Raikiri and Chidori, it can probably also be used without the armour. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::But the fact is it was seen being done by the Raikage without the Lightning Armor...plus the only similar thing to the Chidori/Raikiri is the use of Lightning as a piercing effect...Darksusanoo (talk) 20:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Classification Shouldnt this jutsu be classified as a nintaijutsu?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 12:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Since we don't have a clear definition of what it is, no. Omnibender - Talk - 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Speed comparisons We know it was mentioned he could be as fast as the Flying Thunder God technique, but where did "Naruto in 9-tails form" come from? If we're including that, then shouldn't we also include Guy and Rock Lee's highest power taijutsu with many open gates? If you recall, Rock Lee was already ridiculously fast by just taking off his leg weights ("Upon removing the weights, Lee's speed vastly increases, making it almost impossible to see his movements with the unaided eye. When he removed his ankle weights during his fight with Gaara, they enabled him to be the first person to ever bypass his defences and strike him. Lee's speed was so great in Part II he could intercept a charge from Haku, who is known for his speed both in and out of his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee#Abilities), let alone when he opened gates. And you saw how fast he was after just a few gates, imagine that on Guy. To me, Tobi's space-time, Minato's FTG, Naruto's nine-tails, AND the Inner Gates taijutsu of Guy and Rock are all more or less equal as the fastest techniques. (talk) 07:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) We don't just add arbitrary comparisons that haven't been mentioned or shown. And Lee was fast, but speed boosts always sem faster when first introduced and are slower by comparison to things later in the series. Think Dragon Ball Z to picture this properly. We added that Chakra Mode bit because he kept up with Naruto while he was in that mode, though he was eventually outdone. Basically, you're interpreting the speed of characters who haven't even been compared; This is not a forum. Also, no matter what C says, speed can never compete with FTG, no matter how fast it is since FTG is instantaneous. Skitts (talk) 07:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :You said you don't make arbitrary comparisons without it being mentioned to start, then toss in that "you can't compare to FTG regardless of what C said" defending FTG. That's confusing and hypocritical. Yes, you CAN make comparisons -- it's already been done on this wiki and it makes perfect sense to do so. If you want to go by explicit word-for-word mentions, then this wiki page should be edited to contain only the reference to FTG and nothing else. (talk) 07:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm "defending FTG" because what you're saying that C said is by definition incorrect. You cannot be "as fast" as something that is instantaneous because just by definition that means it ignores the time aspect of speed and acceleration. Anyway, C compared A in the Armour to FTG, he didn't say he could "be as fast". And no, you can't make random comparisons as you did with Lee and guy. Naruto and FTG were actually compared to A, Lee and Guy were not, thus it is a pointless venture to even speculate about it. Skitts (talk) 07:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Anyone notice that when Onoki was on A's back, the Lightning Release Armor covered him also? I think we should include it in the trivia. Here. Skarrj (talk) 05:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :If someone was on fire and you put your arm into the fire, would you not also catch fire? Skitts (talk) 08:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It's okay, you can add it. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow I never saw that it covered him too. Good eye. At first I thought bad angle, but look at Ōnoki's hair. I think it'd be a good addition to the article as trivia since it supports the whole thing that the lightning isn't offensive-typed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Looking at it again. I can't really say for sure that Ōnoki's being covered by it '~' The hair I thought I saw is very much A's not Ōnoki's and the angles have me at odds.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Damage to other objects This lightning armour doesn't harm humans, but the Third Raikage burned away the Sealing Tag using this technique. How?Undominanthybrid (talk) 16:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) He can likely control the Lighting's power or something --Elveonora (talk) 16:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) And when he did it, he didn't burn it, he but through it, kinda like using Hell Stab. Omnibender - Talk - 23:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Its effect Why does it say that the lightning armor augments his strength? It augments his speed. If it DOES augument his strength, then how come Madara Uchiha was able to block his physical attack? Furthermore, if he is this fast, then how did Madara know when to block him?--Aeonophic (talk) 01:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic :It doesn't. Only speed was ever mentioned to be augmented. Omnibender - Talk - 01:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You are still not answering why Madara knew when to dodge the assault.--Aeonophic (talk) 01:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic :::It would help if you mentioned which assault he dodged. Also, unless you mean to direct someone somewhere, there's no point in linking to articles in talk pages. Omnibender - Talk - 01:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::A reference would do well especially since reading this it seems like one of those things where you're thinking too much into it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sharingan, it can track fast-moving things and even predict a movement a moment before it happens--Elveonora (talk) 01:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Remember chapter 575? When Madara was assaulted by the combined efforts of Mei and A? One of these attacks was a lightning armor clad punch. You can explain now. This doesn't mean that the user can dodge the attack itself, as when Sasuke used the sharingan against A, he didn't dodge A's attacks.--Aeonophic (talk) 02:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic This isn't a threaded conversation, don't put replies in the middle of the text. This way, chronology is maintained. Just went through that entire chapter 575, not once there was him dodging an attack by A. Omnibender - Talk - 02:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Also, just checked the chapter reference in Madara's article, chapter 563, and that says nothing about him dodging A, just resisting the attack. Your entire point seems moot. Omnibender - Talk - 02:12, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Heh, I meant to say BLOCK his attack. Please explain how he knew when he should have blocked it.If you had paid attention to my earlier inquiry above, then you would have known I meant blocking it. Anyways, I'm asking you a very simple question. How did he know when to block it? I get the feeling you are holding back something you aren't sure of.--Aeonophic (talk) 02:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic Blocking is very different from dodging. You said dodging first, I tried to remembering dodging. Like mentioned before, even though the attack was fast, he could see it when A got close enough. Was he supposed not to know when to block it? Something comes your way fast, and you can't dodge it you try defending yourself, pretty simple. Trying to defend block something is faster than actually moving your entire self out of harm's way. For general question asking, you should use the Naruto Answers Wiki. Omnibender - Talk - 02:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Does it really matter? I mean we know that the Lightning Release: Armor augments the users physical capabilities (specifically speed, possibly strength). We know that Madara is an extremley freaking powerful shinobi (obviously since he was able to deafeat all 5 current Kage all together). And lastly we know that the Sharingan gives the user enhanced perceptual abilities. Why wouldn't Madara who is already very powerful not be able to use the Sharingan's semi-hypnotic abilities (as shown in Kakashi's first fight with Zabuza)? I didn't think that there was any reason to continue this discussion. (talk) 02:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Your sentence formulation is very poor, hard to get what you want to tell. I still don't understand what is this topic supposed to be about. If you are asking how does Madara know which attack to dodge and which to withstand, then eye techniques see chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 02:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually, OmniBender,if you look at the top of the topic, you would know I said blocking first. As I said in the previous paragraph, if you had paid attention to the top inquiry, you would have known I said BLOCKING. You keep referencing that, a sign of weakness in your point. 2. He is extremely fast in that state, and just because trying to defend yourself is faster than moving yourself of the way entirely is faster, doesn't mean he is able to actually block it. Also, Yhwach, look at the writing that is 7 paragraphs from this one. P.S: Fix your spelling.That is my answer to you. Elvenora, my sentence format is very clear, and easy to understand. It may be too hard for you to comprehend. --Aeonophic (talk) 02:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic You know what, maybe I'm done with this subject, since I can't get a reliable answer from either of you. Good day. You may keep on commenting if you want.--Aeonophic (talk) 02:47, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic It starts to sound like a forum topic to me. Yes, maybe I'm too dumb to comprehend your "issue" but since this is related more to Madara than A's speed, I think it's kinda wrong talkpage. Also this isn't the first time you are making up topic to argue about solving something that there never was an issue with. But since you say that neither of us is giving you a proper answer, then please kind sir, explain it again it detail for me, the slower-to-think-one. Does this even have anything to do in relation to the article's contents?--Elveonora (talk) 02:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Your first question was about the strength being augmented, asking why does the article say it augments strength, when in fact the article does not say that. I answered that. Then, when you asked again, you came with dodging. New question, new answer. I wholeheartedly agree with Elveonora regarding you making a topic to resolve an issue that wasn't there to begin with. Like I said before, go ask this kind of question at the Naruto Answers Wiki. Omnibender - Talk - 03:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Since my comments are obviously too complicated for you to properly respond to, i give my final 3 comments, then i'm finished with this discussion. *1: Please what spelling mistakes have i made? It's extremely funny coming from a guy who talks in circles and makes ridiculously put together comments. And if your little insult was about my tag/name thing (i don't know what to call it), Yhwach is a pun on the Tetragrammaton, and i chose it because of another user whom i respect. It is not a mispelling. *2: You are right, just because a Sharingan user is able to see through an attack and understand it using their ocular powers, it does not mean that they can physicaly keep up with said attack. But you are obviously forgetting that this is Madara Uchiha, who was single handely able to fight on par with Hashirama Senjū and easily fight against all current 5 Kage (Edo Tensei body or not), why on earth would he not be able properly react to the attack? *3: Why start a Forum-esque discussion and then talk in circles, and now you just say screw it and walk out? What a waste of time. Note: All my comments are towards Aeonophic-han, not towards the rest of you. (talk) 03:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Hey! Aeonophic, u are a Naruto fan too? Well, hi! Anyways, they are right. You cannot post something without looking at the facts. Also, even though you said blocking at the beginning, you said dodging most of the time, so they misunderstood. It IS kinda hard to understand what you are REALLY sometimes. Also, try not to start subjects that are trivial, and the answer is fairly obvious. See you in other edits! By the way: Nice Guide on Quickscoping.--Perdiot (talk) 11:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Perdiot Sasuke does sasuke use lightning release chakra mode against kinshiki his body is covered in lightning as he moves around at high speed. Tyman1102 (talk) 03:22, December 28, 2016 (UTC)Tyman1102 Defense This mode also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks as seen when... This needs to be corrected. Negating an attack can maybe said for TSB ans Susanoo but not for this. That wasn't proven anywhere and if it could do it it would be the best jutsu in the universe (enhancing speed, reaction time, defense (impervious) and strength). Maybe impervious to lightning nature attacks. Rizgubi (talk) 13:13, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :Correct as is. Nothing suggests it protects only for lightning nature attacks. Omnibender - Talk - 14:27, November 13, 2017 (UTC)